


Realizations

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: Just another night.





	Realizations

RG slumped against the wall, her head in her knees as she sighed. One more day without food, check that of the list. A manic laugh bubbled from her throat as a twisted smile pulled at her lips. She thought about how fucked her life had gotten, how fate wasn’t kind to her, how she left or killed everyone she had, and how she would never get back off the streets. How she fucked up the one chance she had at a family. And most importantly, how she was going to die soon and there was absolutely no one left.


End file.
